George Thinks Max's Future Is on the Line
|image = |caption = George and Angie have a decision to make as to how to handle Max's decision that he wants to work at Powers Aviation when he graduates from high school after George puts Max to work at the factory to emphasize the importance of education and to pay for a new computer in " ", the series finale of "George Lopez" (ep.#18). |season = 6 |episode = 17 |overall = 119 |airdate = May 8, 2007 |code = 517 |imdb = tt1025525 |writer = Dave Caplan |director = Joe Regalbuto |guests = Jack Blessing Edward James Olmos Jerry Springer Elmarie Wendel |previous = "George's Bogey-ous Relationship with Vic Is Putt to the Test" |next = "George Decides to Sta-Local Where It's Familia" (Season 6 & series finale) }} was the 17th episode of Season Six of George Lopez, also the 119th series episode overall. Written by Dave Caplan, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, aired for the first time on ABC-TV on May 8, 2007. Synopsis Storyline George puts Max to work at the factory to emphasize the importance of education and to pay for a new computer, but Max soon wants to stay at the factory forever. Powers Aviation's workers are worried when a rumor spreads that an Enrique Vega (played by Edward James Olmos), who's the new owner of the Powers Bros. Aviation factory is moving it to Mexico City, and everyone at the L.A. factory there, as a result of the move, could lose their jobs. Starring Main Character *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero, Angie's niece *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Victor Palmero Recurring cast/Guest stars *Edward James Olmos as Enrique Vega, prospective new owner of Powers Aviation *Jerry Springer as Wayne Hill, Benny's old flame *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Elmarie Wendel as Gina Sorenstam Trivia *Final appearance of Thirsty's the bar. *When discussing which movie to go see, George wants to see a movie about a FBI agent who disguises himself as a sassy black grandma, but Angie suggests a movie where a good doctor tries to stop global warming. George wanted to see "Big Momma's House 2" while Angie wanted to see "An Inconvenient Truth." Both films went into theaters a year before this episode premiered. Quotes :George: Gina, it's called menopause, not men-o-keep-going. ---- :Max: There's mice in there? :George: Well, we had a cat that ate them, but then something ate the cat. ---- :George (to Max): How do you suppose we pay for the credit card? :Max: You put it on another credit card. :Angie: I told you he listens to us! ---- :Benny: Seeing Max here reminds me of when I brought you here as a kid. :George: The difference is I'll be taking him home for dinner. ---- :Ernie: George, would you mind if I gave you some parenting advice? :George: Let's see, you've never had children or a pet that's lived longer than two weeks, so yeah, go for it! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with George's name in the title Category:Episodes with Max's name in the title